


Strengthening the Bonds of Trust

by Youkoartemis



Series: Blind Omega!Ryan AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Omega!Ryan, Pack Bonding, alpha!Geoff, platonic scenting, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/pseuds/Youkoartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan isn’t a very cuddly or affectionate Omega, but sometimes he wants to bond closer with his packmates. Geoff is always happy to oblige his fiercely independent Omegan packmate with cuddles and scenting.<br/>(story is now unavailable to anonymous users - see my profile for details)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strengthening the Bonds of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, shameless fluff. I hope you all enjoy it. =)

For a man who loved invading others’ space to be a creepy motherfucker, Ryan really wasn’t very cuddly or affectionate - he seemed to loathe such things, actually. Especially when it came to cuddling with _Alphas;_ if it wasn’t on _his_ terms, Ryan wanted nothing to do with Alphas. It worried Geoff, if he were honest: It was rather clear that Ryan had been very badly hurt by at least one Alpha before. And given the really old Claim mark he sometimes caught glimpses of on Ryan’s neck...

Geoff didn’t begrudge the Omega his standoffishness; he understood that not everyone was as affectionate as he was. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t take every chance he got to lavish his packmate with affection and care, though; Geoff took care of his own, and Ryan was his, for all that the Omega liked to pretend otherwise. (”His” as in part of his pack, just to be clear - Geoff didn’t _literally_ own Ryan, nor would he want to! Ryan was his own Omega, and that’s just how Geoff liked him.)

So when Ryan got into a rare cuddly mood and decided to crawl into Geoff’s lap and press his nose into the crook of the Alpha’s neck? Geoff was _all_ for it, gently wrapping his arms around the Omega’s broad shoulders, pulling him closer while keeping his grasp loose enough that Ryan could pull away at any time - Geoff didn’t want him to feel trapped.

Ryan snuffled against Geoff’s neck, breathing in the thick, heady scents of spiced rum mixed with the soft peach pink of his skin, the black liquorice of his jacket, slacks, and bowtie, and the powdered sugar white of his shirt that made up Geoff’s scent. Ryan pressed his nose closer, nuzzling at the scent glands just under the Alpha’s jaw. He let his mouth fall open slightly to breathe in Geoff’s scent through his mouth, letting it run over the vomeronasal organ on the roof of his mouth, tasting the Alpha’s scent.

Everything in the Omega was crying out that this was his Alpha, the leader of his pack, and it sent tingles running through his body, a low, comfortable warmth filling his belly and making him relax into his Alpha’s embrace, blind eyes half-lidded and expression lax and a bit sleepy as he breathed in the comforting pheromones the Alpha was putting out.

Geoff gently rubbed Ryan’s back, pressing his nose into the Omega’s soft, slightly-unkempt sandy brown hair, breathing in the younger man’s fresh baked bread scent. The soft, sweet scent was mixed with undertones of blood, gunpowder, and oil, all of which came together to compose Ryan’s unique scent. The smell of Omega so close to his nose was enough to send heat burning through Geoff’s body like a shot of whiskey, especially an Omega as unfettered as Ryan was - totally free and Unclaimed; it was enough to drive most Alphas to distraction, but Geoff wasn’t most Alphas.

The heat coiling lazily through Geoff’s veins never progressed beyond the lightest of arousals, however, because Geoff knew damn well Ryan wasn’t here for anything but some platonic scenting; there was absolutely nothing in either his body language or his scent to suggest otherwise. In fact, Geoff could tell from both Ryan’s relaxed body language and his scent that the Omega was very calm and content, and that pleased the Alpha greatly; he wanted his packmate to feel comfortable and safe around him. He pulled Ryan a bit closer, tightening his hold slightly. The Omega shifted in his grasp, snuggling closer to him and all-but-melting into Geoff’s embrace.

Geoff moved his head so his nose pressed against Ryan’s neck, breathing in his sweet-yet-coppery scent more deeply. He gently rubbed his lightly-stubbled cheek against the other man’s neck, rubbing his scent onto his packmate. Ryan didn’t so much as twitch, but _did_ hum contentedly, so Geoff figured the Omega was fine with it; he’d be struggling away and kicking up a fuss if he had a problem with it - Geoff knew that from experience.

With the Omega’s approval, Geoff began rubbing his scent more earnestly upon the Omega, rubbing his cheek across Ryan’s neck and shoulder, then back up to Ryan’s cheek, nuzzling the man’s face and causing the Omega to press back against him, nuzzling him in return. Geoff rubbed Ryan’s back with one hand, using his volar scent glands to massage his scent into the man’s back and leather jacket.

Ryan’s hands were fisted in his suit jacket, one in front and the other with its palm pressed flat against Geoff’s back as the man pressed closer and began rubbing his scent on Geoff, in turn, face turned away from Geoff so he could rub his cheek across the man’s shoulder.

Geoff lightly scented the nape of Ryan’s neck, mouth opening slightly to taste the man’s scent before he pressed a soft, chaste kiss there. This caused the man to jerk slightly in surprise before turning his head to face Geoff, huffing softly in what sounded like fond exasperation mixed with amusement. Geoff grinned unrepentantly, knowing his smug, cheeky pleasure would show through in his scent, letting the blind Omega know _exactly_ how Geoff felt. The Alpha knew his message got through when Ryan huffed out a soft almost-laugh, head pillowed on Geoff’s shoulder.

Geoff hummed softly, resting his head against his packmate’s - his instincts were soothed, having his lovely Vagabond here to cuddle; all Geoff ever wanted was to make sure his pack was safe and well cared for (and also to fuck, but that wasn’t relevant right now; these actions were all about bonding as a pack).

Geoff gently rubbed the nape of Ryan’s neck, the man’s messy ponytail laying over the top of his hand. Ryan’s eyes fluttered closed as he leaned closer into Geoff, humming softly. Geoff purred softly in response, absolutely delighted and genuinely _honored_ that the cagey Omega trusted him enough to let him rub the back of his neck like that. He gently played with the hairs at the base of Ryan’s skull, drawing a soft sigh from the Omega, who seemed to be lightly dozing; Geoff smiled softly at him, the expression soft and almost painfully fond.

Ryan, for his part, was feeling very safe and secure held close in his Alpha’s arms and surrounded by the man’s warm, comforting spiced rum scent. Like real alcohol, the scent sent pleasant tingles through Ryan’s body, imparting a light, bubbly buzzing feeling that curled up warmly in Ryan’s belly like he’d just drank a mug of hot cocoa with little marshmallows. It was enough to make him purr quietly in response to the purring Geoff was doing, pressing even closer and letting his head loll across Geoff’s shoulder, semi-consciously baring his throat just the slightest bit.

Ryan shifted slightly when the Alpha nosed gently at his throat, but the older man moved to simply nuzzle his chin and jaw, so the tiny impulse to put up a fuss vanished like smoke in the wind and he relaxed all over again; it was just Geoff’s Alpha instincts demanding that he acknowledge Ryan’s tiny display of submission, and that was okay. Ryan nosed along Geoff’s jawline and nipped lightly at the scent glands located there - a cheeky and technically inappropriate act, but one he knew Geoff wouldn’t care about.

Sure enough, Geoff just let out a small laugh of his own.

“You cheeky bastard.” Geoff said softly, voice sounding as though he were trying for annoyance but ending up sounding fond and saturated with amusement instead. He lightly scratched his fingernails against the nape of Ryan’s neck and the base of his skull.

“You love it.” Ryan stated in response, grinning against the Alpha’s neck even as he arched slightly into the pleasant scritch-scratching of Geoff’s nails.

Geoff laughed a bit more loudly.

“Yeah, I guess, but only ‘cause you’re pullin’ my arm about it!” Geoff admitted, amused and teasing.

“Mm-hmm. _Sure~.”_ Ryan teased back, still grinning, his eyes closed as he leaned against the Alpha, half-listening as the man made some cursory protest against Ryan’s sass.

Ryan wasn’t scent-drunk, even if Geoff’s scent _was_ warm and so, _so_ strong and all-encompassing, especially this close. No, if anything, Ryan was a bit scent- _buzzed_ \- he felt mellow and relaxed; so safe and content. Alpha was here, and would take care of him. With that thought, Ryan let himself doze off, not completely - he’d spring awake at the slightest provocation - but for now? He’d nap. Just for a little bit.

Geoff smiled fondly down at the Omega in his arms as he noticed the man’s breathing even out in sleep. He raised one hand to gently brush the stray strands of hair away from Ryan’s face, noting how much more relaxed the Omega looked while asleep; lines and stress Geoff hadn’t even noticed had melted away, leaving the man looking incredibly sweet and innocent, in a way he never looked while awake.

Geoff leaned down to press a quick, chaste kiss upon Ryan’s temple, then leaned back - carefully, so as not to wake Ryan up - and decided to take a nap, himself. He rested his head against Ryan’s, drifting off with the smell of his ornery, not-so-little Omegan packmate filling his senses.


End file.
